House Martell
House Nymeros Martell of Sunspear is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and is the ruling house of Dorne. 'Nymeros' indicates "of the line of Nymeria," but generally it is simply called House Martell. The seat of the Prince of Dorne is Sunspear in southeastern Dorne. The Martell sigil is a gold spear piercing a red sun on an orange field. Their words are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. In appearance they are what Daeron I Targaryen considered salty Dornishmen, with dark eyes, dark hair in ringlets, and olive skin. House Martell currently is led by Prince Alleras Martell, and is sworn to the Iron Throne. History House Martell was founded by Andal adventurer Morgan Martell, and for centuries swore fealty to many of the neighboring petty kings that populated Dorne. It was not until the arrival of Nymeria and her Rhoynar that House Martell set about unifying Dorne, and after many years of hard warfare, set themselves up as Princes and Princesses of the entire peninsula. For centuries afterward, the Dornish raided their two northern neighbors - the Reach and the Stormlands - even going as far as to take Highgarden. True war did not come to Dorne itself, however, until the arrival of Aegon I Targaryen and his sisters. Time after time would Aegon and his descendants attempt to take Dorne, and time and time again would they fail. It was not until King Daeron II that Dorne was integrated into the Kingdom of Westeros - and it was through a wedding, not a war. Robert's Rebellion Although the Martells were unhappy with Rhaegar's betrayal of Elia, they still supported King Aerys II Targaryen throughout the War of the Usurper - likely because the Mad King held Elia and her children hostage in the Red Keep. The Dornish provided a quarter of the royal troops at the Battle of the Trident. The Martells lost many soldiers there, including Prince Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard. When King's Landing fell, Princess Elia and her children were brutally murdered by two Lannister knights, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. After the Martells harboured great resentment toward the Lannisters, and largely withdrew from Westerosi politics. The War of Five Kings House Martell's part in the War of the Five Kings was minimal, as they remained neutral despite rumors that they supported Renly. They begrudgingly joined the Lannisters after Tyrion Lannister makes them a very enticing offer, though they raise no men and did not participate in the war. A betrothal would be made between Myrcella Baratheon and Trystane Martell but it would ultimately be broken after her death and the arrival of the Revenant Dragon who would be known to the world as Doran Martell's nephew. Aegon's Landing Upon hearing that someone claiming to be Aegon VI Targaryen had landed in the Stormlands, the Prince of Dorne, Doran Martell sent his daughter Arianne to investigate these claims. Arianne would meet with Aegon Targaryen and would be struck by his leadership, his charity and the way he presented himself to his followers. Believing the story told to her by Aegon and Jon Connington, Arianne would write back to her father indicating "Fire and Blood" and that this Dragon was the real thing. Doran was still reluctant to get involved in the fighting and instead waited for his chance to strike, ever patient. Doran waited and considered swearing fealty to the man claiming to be his nephew, but the decision would ultimately be made for him when Daenerys Targaryen landed in Westeros herself, with a khalassar and Dragons behind her. Doran initially considered pledging Dorne to her cause, but after seeing her unleash a Second Field of Fire upon the Crownlands and hearing what had happened to his son and heir, Quentyn Martell he realized that he would never side with the Queen of Dragons. The next move presented by the Martells was a calculated one, with an offer of fealty being sent to Daenerys, urging her to come meet with the Dornish. Daenerys would accept and would meet the Dornish delegate in the Prince's Pass, but the results were not what she had expected. Jaws of the Viper The meeting had been fraudulent and upon arrival Daenerys it was clear something was amiss. The Queen of Dragons was told that Dornish spears would arrive soon and that the delegate would arrive soon as well. It was all a lie, as the camps were lit in fires that night and Daenerys found herself dead, choking on a mysterious poison. Dorne had sent spear, but they were not heading to help the Queen of Dragons, they were instead going to support the half-martell, Aegon Targaryen in his War of the Reach. With the Queen of Dragons dead, House Martell would firmly announce their support of Aegon Targaryen, and their spears would fight in battles for Oldtown as well as Aegon's campaign in the Riverlands. For their deeds House Martell would be given a seat on the Small Council and would continue to serve their family and King ably from both Sunspear and King's Landing. The Second Era (303 - 380 AC) Anders Yronwood served on the Small Council following the Second War of Conquest, holding the seat in the name of Doran Martell. The Line of House Martell would continue through Arianne Martell who wed Daemon Sand. Until the War of the Shadow, House Martell and Dorne would see a time of peace and stability. Doran Martell died of old age in 336 AC, followed by Arianne Martell who ruled for five years until 341 AC. Under certain pressure from her heir and son, Prince Mors Martell, she abdicated in his favor. For eight years Prince Mors Martell the Brave ruled in Dorne and strengthened it militarily and economically. Contact with the Crown In 342 AC, the Crown Prince, Viserys III Targaryen and Princess Ashara Martell, Mors' daughter, married and brought Houses Martell and Targaryen closer. The celebratory events left Mors Martell with a bad taste, as Morgan Martell, his firstborn and Heir, had his hand chopped off by Prince Viserys himself in the Wedding Tournament. This misfortune started the marriage off bad. Prince Mors Martell, known for his wroth sense of justice, did not form any further contact with the Iron Throne for the next years. The relationship between Mors Martell and House Targaryen grew sourer as time went by, and before the tensions had time to calm down, another misfortune happened. In 346 AC Ashara Martell, Mors' daughter, perished from disease while with her husband. War of the Shadow and Tyranny of House Yronwood In 349 AC, the War of the Shadow neared on House Martell. Rumors of hate and tensions between Aemon Targaryen and Baelon Targaryen circulated around the land, and soon enough it reached Mors and the Martells. They remained quiet as the events unfolded... Until Baelon ascended Drogon, the Winged Threat. When the war broke out, House Martell sailed its hosts through the Dornish Coast and to the Red Mountains. House Martell participated in the War of the Shadow in the Crown's favor, in the Battle of the Byrn where Mors Martell got burnt by dragon flames after trying to slay Drogon on his own. Mors Martell died a month later in Sunspear, 349 AC. Once Mors Martell died, Prince Morgan Martell ascended to become Prince of Dorne. He served dutifully until 352 AC, when King Aemon Targaryen died and King Viserys rose. When Viserys required Morgan to swear fealty, he refused to bow to the man who cut off his hand and was responsible for his sister's death. In turn, he left Dorne behind for Prince Daeron Martell, Mors' second son. Prince Daeron Martell, the Fat Prince, was a weak ruler. Early into his rule, Lord Trystane Yronwood found it opportune to pressure Daeron into giving him a position on Sunspear's Council and privileges of sorts. Slowly and surely, Daeron, the ever kind Prince, found himself pressured by the Yronwood and in turn began to leave his duties behind to Lord Yronwood. The situation escalated with Daeron forced to give his heir to ward in Yronwood. That moment marked Trystane Yronwood's ascent to rule Dorne and House Martell. For close to ten years Dorne was ruled from shadows by the Lord Yronwood the Tyrant, who gained further power and influence as time passed by. Daeron, now turned into a puppet Prince, found himself searching for food, drinks and women for solace. The amount of bastards left by the weak-willed Prince is yet unknown. War of the Seven Banners Once Prince Daeron perished from complications related to obesity in 364 AC, Prince Alleras Martell, the current Prince of Dorne, rose to rule. He and House Martell would participate in the War of the Seven Banners, sending troops and generals to Essos as well as defending Dorne from an invasion by the Sea Snake. Prince Alleras would gain renown from that war for having led the Third Invasion with Lord Steffon Baratheon. The tyranny of House Yronwood would begin to dwindle starting from 366 AC, when House Martell and Lord Yronwood fought a war of intrigue and diplomacy in the court of Sunspear, a war often toted "The Silent War", for it was not yet an open war between Houses Yronwood and Martell. Slowly and surely, House Martell would gain its power back... until 370 AC, when the Yronwood Rebellion began. By vanquishing Lord Yronwood himself, Prince Alleras and House Martell would regain their hold on Dorne yet again. For the next ten years House Martell would see peace and regain influence in Dorne. In 375 AC, House Martell participated in the Tourney in Lannisport, and broker a marriage between Stafford Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock, and Princess Elyana Martell, Alleras' sister. Recent Events (380 AC - Present) House Martell is invited to the tournament and feast of King's Landing. Timeline of Major Events * Age of Heroes: House Martell is formed by Morgan Martell * Nymeria's War: House Martell is conquored by the warrior Nymeria, and replaced with House Nymerios Martell * 1 AC: Aegon the Conquorer fails in his conquest of Dorne, leaving him a kingdom short in his conquest. * 161 AC: The Young Dragon conquers Dorne, but the conquerors are quickly pushed back by the Dornish people, securing Dorne's independence once more. * 187 AC: Dorne formally joins the Kingdom of the Iron Throne after a marriage pact between Daenerys Targaryen and Maron Martell. * 283 AC: House Martell fights in Robert's Baratheon in defense of the Crown. * 302 AC: House Martell perpetrates the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen and swears Dorne to Aegon VI Targaryen. * 342 AC: King Viserys III Targaryen and Princess Ashara Martell marry. In the Wedding Tourney Viserys cuts off Prince Morgan, causing enmities between Prince Mors of Dorne and Viserys. * 346 AC: Ashara Martell dies of illness, causing further dislike by House Martell to the Crown. * 349 AC: House Martell joins the Crown in the War of the Shadow. Prince Mors Martell perishes. * 352 AC: House Martell begins losing its grip on Dorne as House Yronwood gains more power and influence on an account of a weak Prince Daeron. It is the mark of the beginning of House Yronwood's Tyranny in Dorne. * 364 AC: Prince Daeron dies. Prince Alleras rises. Under his rule, House Martell joins the Crown in the War of the Seven Banners. * 370 AC: After long enmities between Houses Yronwood and Martell, Lord Trystane Yronwood enters open rebellion only to be killed by Alleras Martell. House Martell begins stabilizing and solidifying its rule. Members of House Martell Family Tree Past Members * Morgan Martell, an Andal adventurer who founded House Martell in Dorne. * Mors Martell, who married Nymeria of the Rhoynar and together with her made House Nymeros Martell the ruling House of Dorne. * Doran Martell, uncle to Aegon VI Targaryen fought upon his side in the Second War of Conquest. * Arianne Martell, cousin to Aegon VI Targaryen. House Martell continued through her line. * Mors Martell, Arianne's son. The Brave, the Burnt, the Failed Dragonslayer, the Son of the Sun. He is the last hero of House Martell in recent times. Known for his brave attempt to slay Drogon and his dragonrider, Baelon Targaryen mid-flight in the War of the Shadow. Category:House Martell Category:Houses